Mii Chat Island
|publisher= Nintendo |producer= Shigeru Miyamoto |composer= Daisuke Matsuoka, Takayuki Kobara |released= January 8, 2018 (NA) January 12, 2018 (EU/AU) December 30, 2017 (JAP) |platforms= iOS, Android, Personal Computer, Mac, Linux, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL, Nintendo 2DS, New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, New Nintendo 2DS XL }} Mii Chat Island is Nintendo's first massive multiplayer online role-playing game for kids and teenagers at the age 6 to 32. It is a game where you can create your own Mii and communicate to other Miis in the open world of Wuhu Island, Nintendo Network is required in order to play this. Gameplay The game takes place in Wuhu Island, where your player can communicate with other Miis playing this game too, explore Wuhu Island, play minigames and get Wuhu Coins, a currency in Mii Chat Island that you can spend on clothes to dress your mii, furniture to decorate your apartment, pets to take care and play with, you can also go on quests, even with other Miis. The Island You can explore all locations in Wuhu Island and interact with other Miis in these places, the map can be used for it too. (List of Locations Article coming soon) Membership Even though Mii Chat Island is a free game, features on Mii Chat Island requires a paid membership named 'Mii+', originally, you need Mii+ to buy clothes and furnitures, but Nintendo scrapped this idea and users who aren't Mii+ can only buy Dogs and Cats from the pet shop as there are other animals to keep as pets that require Mii+. * 1 Day Mii+ Trial - Free * 1 Month Mii+ - 5,95 * 3 Month Mii+ - 29,99 * 6 Month Mii+ - 35,99 * 1 Year Mii+ - 50,00 * Lifetime Mii+ - 199,00 Chatting Security Since you can say anything on the chat system, you can't say all things on the Mii Chat because it's against the Rules of Mii Chat Island so you can't use the chat for the following things: Profanity, hate against culture, sexual talk, insults and drugs and alcohol talk, there is also a setting where you can use the suggested chat only instead of using the chat bar. Mii Chat Island Rules There are rules on Mii Chat Island where you are forced to abide since they want Mii Chat Island to be a safe place, players breaking the rules run a risk by getting warned, muted, kicked or banned temporarily or permanentaly. Chat Safely * Innapropriate and hurtful language is not allowed. * Ex: Swearing, racism, drugs talk, sex talk, nazism etc. Be Safe * Never arrange with others to see them in real life * Never give out your personal information: Your real name, your phone number, address, e-mail, password, postal code or your school name etc. ** You are allowed to say what country you live in and what your age is. * Do not direct others to scam sites or other noteable unsafe sites. * Don't advertise. Be Friendly * Always treat others like you want to be treated. * Don't bully, insult or be hurtful to other players. Play normally * Do not use third-party/hacking programs to manipulate the game * Do not spread out glitches or bugs found in the game Quests To make the game more enjoyable and fun, you can go on various quests usually given by NPC's, you need to complete quests to get various gifts after completing it, you also can do it with other players. Minigames Similar to the Wii series, you can play various of fun games around Wuhu Island, some of them are multiplayer games, usually 1 vs 1 minigames, (List article of it coming soon) Your Mii Profile In order to play the game, you need to make your own Mii and a unique username for your Mii with the Mii maker, in the Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Switch version, you can transfer it from the Mii Maker, in the mobile devices and computers, you need to create a Mii from scratch or make a photo of the QR Code (Webcam required, nothing required for Phone, 3DS and Switch) Mii Name Each player can create their own unique username, however, you can't have a innapropriate name or a name of a NPC of Mii Chat Island or known Nintendo Employees who doesn't have a account on it because it is saved for them if they want to play Mii Chat Island at any time, if you attempt to register account with one of those kinds of names, a pop-up will show up saying 'That Mii name is not allowed (REASON)' Example: Someone attempts to register with the name "Donald Trump", then a pop-up will show up saying "That Mii name is not allowed (Names related to Politics is strictly prohibited), you also can't have a name related to politics, even politcs from other countries Example: Someone attempts to register with a Mii name: Geert Wilders (Politican of Netherlands). Password In order to let no one else log in your Mii, you need to have a secure password for your account, it is required for all players in Mii Chat Island, and when you type your password on screen, it will be hidden with the star symbols so no one can see what your password is, even though they can look at your keyboard, ask them politely not to look away if you are typing your password and someone is looking at your screen, telling your password to someone is strictly prohibited. If you forgot your password, there is a system that can send a password reset link to your e-mail if you type your e-mail where you can reset your password. However, you can save your password too, but the staff recommends you not to do it at a public device such as a Library Computer or someone else's Nintendo Switch, users who use the same device can get into your account. NPC's NPC's are Mii's that aren't controlled by users, you can talk with them and solve quests for them, if you attempt to register a account with a name of a NPC, it will say 'That Mii name is not allowed (Names of NPC's aren't allowed) (List of NPC's article coming soon) Emiijis A parody of emojis, people can express their emotions by a tab with the list of emiijis you can use, the emotion will also appear on your Mii's face and a chat bubble appear with the emiiji. Famous Meetable Mii's Mii's can also meet well known Mii's (Ex: Moderators, NPCs, known Nintendo Employees) when they log into the game and go on a server, when you are requesting a Famous Mii to be on your friend list, he/she will automatically accept your friend request. Friends If you think a Mii is nice to you, you can add a Mii to your friends list so you can see them anytime soon on Mii Chat Island, unless they unfriend you, you can also unfriend Miis on your friends list if you think you couldn't trust him/her anymore. Dressing your Mii You can always give your Mii unique clothes, you can buy them at the Fashion Shop and pay it with your Wuhu Coins, this was originally gonna be a Mii+-only feature, but Nintendo scrapped it because Non-Mii+ users would get dissapointed that they need Mii+ because most people were looking forward to that and it's mentioned in the trailer of what you can do on Mii Chat Island. Your apartment Each player has their own apartment, their apartments are located at Wuhu Hotels, you can design your apartment with furnitures, furnitures were originally gonna be a Mii+-only feature, but everyone is able to do it because of the same reason of why clothes for Mii+ users isn't a good idea. Pets Each player can buy animals at the Wuhu Animals and keep them as pets, Non-Mii+ users can only buy Dogs and Cats, you can give it your own unique name, but the rules for your Mii Name still applies to naming your pet. Actions Your Mii also can perform various actions on Mii Chat Island. List of Actions you can perform * Wave * Sit * Dance * Gangnam Style * Gentleman * Dab * Cheer * Jumping Jacks * Breakdance * Laugh * Point * Handkiss * Thumbs up * Bunny Ears * Think * Selfie * Lie Down * Sit-ups * Push-ups * Squats * Burpees * Split Gallery Mii Chat Island Logo.png|The Logo Trivia * Fans believe this is a knock-off of a application made by Disney with the name: "Club Penguin Island". However, the Club Penguin Island staff confirmed that Nintendo isn't trying to ripping off Club Penguin Island, almost every MMORPG games are like this. * Emiijis where Mii's can express their emotions is a parody of Emojis, emoticons mostly used on social media. Category:2018 Category:Online Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:PC Games Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Mac Games Category:Linux Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Internet Category:MMORPG Games Category:MMO Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Nintendo Switch